The Scavenger Hunt
by littlekawaiifirefox
Summary: A one-shot side fic for So Cliche. SadiexHiei fluff! Please only read if you have read So Cliche. Enjoy!


**A/N:**

**This one-shot takes place in the time frame of So Cliché _before_ Hiei really accepted Sadie. I hope to write more of these to show just how much time really passed while Sadie lived with Kurama nad his mother.**

**Anyway, enjoy the fluff! XD**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was a hot summer day and no one knew what to do.

We were at the park, but not really doing much. Except me.

I was playing in the sand, loving the feel of it between my toes. I wished we were at the beach.

For some reason, though, _someone_ didn't _want_ to go. I glared at Botan subtly. Even Keiko had agreed not to go. Apparently, it would be too crowded.

I sighed. The heat was making my brain fuzzy. I couldn't even come up with any tricks to play.

Kurama came over to me, "Bored, huh?"

I pouted up at him, "Even Hiei's not here to play with! At least then I could pretend to chase him."

Kurama laughed, "Well, think of it this way – you could be those two." I looked where he was pointing and saw Kuwabara and Yusuke on the swings.

Instead of sitting on them, they were limp on their stomachs and were halfheartedly arguing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I sighed again and wiped sweat off my brow, "If only it wasn't so damn _hot._"

Kurama shielded his eyes to the sun, "At least the sun is going down in a couple of hours."

"I've got it!" yelled a voice from across the park.

I turned to the source and saw Botan coming at us at a light jog.

I had to admit, as much as I didn't really like her a whole lot, she had good ideas sometimes.

I immediately perked, "Tell me!"

She giggled, "Keiko and I have written up a list for a scavenger hunt!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara came over.

"Sweet!" said Yusuke, "Let's have that list."

Botan handed us each a list, "Everyone meet back at Yusuke's place at sundown. No later or it's an automatic loss!" She laughed and her and Keiko ran off together.

The rest of us looked at our lists.

"What's up with these lists?"

asked Kuwabara.

I stared at mine in almost disbelief. The last one...

Kurama began to read out loud,

"Number one: Your favorite thing that's green. Two: Something with yellow polka dots. Three: Something with blue stripes. Four: Needle with thread. Five: One thing you hate the most. Six: A pair of underwear. Seven: A snack you like. Eight: A juice box. Nine: Your favorite magazine and number ten is - "

"Okay! See you guys at sundown! Bye!" I grinned and waved as I ran towards the city.

I got to a crosswalk and stared at number ten. I knew what I had to get for that one. I would need the rest of my items first before I tried to acquire the last one.

Taking a deep breath, I spent the next hour gathering items one through nine.

Excited, I ran towards the woods by the park.

I began my search immediately. It was a whole thirty minutes before I spotted my target.

Damn. That meant thirty minutes to get back to Yusuke's house. _Twenty _minutes away.

I cleared my throat and yelled, "Hey, sleepyhead!"

a pair of red eyes glared at me from halfway up a tree.

I grinned, "Hey, could I possibly convince you to come with me to Yusuke's house?"

Hiei jumped down in front of me, taking my breath away.

"And _why_ would I _ever_ do that?"

I pouted, "Because I asked you to?"

Hiei sighed, "If you really know me, then you should have known better."

I pursed my lips, "Yeah. I had a feeling that wouldn't work," I looked between him and the trees, thinking quickly, "Would it help if I said why I need you to come with me?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "It might."

I dropped my bag of goodies and griped my folded list in front of me.

"What's that?"

I grinned, "A scavenger hunt list!"

"Scavenger hunt? Sounds stupid.

I glared at him, "It's not! It's fun! In a scavenger hunt, you compete to find a list of items within a certain time limit. The person who finds the most items, wins."

"A competition?" Hiei seemed a bit curious.

"Yes. And you're the last thing I need to win!" I smiled happily.

"My name is on the list?" He reached for my list.

"No!" I clutched it tightly to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut. Flinching, I waited for him to snatch it from me.

When he didn't, I slowly opened my eyes. Hiei was staring at me curiously and I blushed ferociously.

"It's... It's just that it's not your name, exactly. The list doesn't name anything specifically. Except number four. It was a needle with thread."

I paused momentarily, "Oh!" Hiei flinched a bit at my sudden outburst, "Number six was a pair of underwear, oddly enough. Ummm, and number eight was a juice box. The rest was pretty open."

He was now giving me a look that said I was crazy.

Meh. I'd give him that one.

"If I go with you, will you tell me then which 'item' on the list I am supposed to be?"

I blinked in surprise, "Oh! Uhhh... sure." _Not. Way_ too embarrassing! The others could tell him when I was gone.

"Let's go, then. I don't have time to just waste." Hiei turned in the direction of Yusuke's house.

"Umm," I winced, "Actually, we need to be there in less than ten minutes."

He turned back and smirked, "Not a problem."

I grinned.

Hiei took hold of my bag of goodies, then snatched me off the ground.

"Meep!" I felt myself blush again.

The next thing I knew, we were outside Yusuke's front door.

Hiei put me down immediately and I swayed.

"Whoa. Head rush."

Hiei clutched my waist to steady me and didn't let go until I said I was okay.

I burst through the door without knocking. Everyone else was already there.

Taking my bag from Hiei, I grinned, "Hey, guys! I got all ten items."

They all gaped at me.

"No way! I only got five..." said a dejected Kuwabara.

"You're the only one, Sadie!" Botan exclaimed, "Keiko and I each only got seven items and Kurama got eight."

"Cool!" I was excited, but decided not to stay around to save myself from sheer embarrassment.

"Hey, what's Hiei doing here?" asked Yusuke.

Instead of answering, I handed over the bag of items, "Well, let me know if I won! I have to get home. See you guys later!"

I bolted.

_**General POV**_

Hiei watched Sadie run from Yusuke's house in confusion.

Hadn't she said she'd...?

Oh, well. He would just find out from the others.

He turned back to them and they were already going through Sadie's sack.

"Oh, cookies! That _has_ to be number ten!"

"No, she didn't get any other food items. It's number seven."

"Oh, you're right! Well, here's number five and six."

"And eight and nine..."

Botan looked over the list intently, "That's only nine items. Where's number ten...?"

Kurama suddenly looked up at Hiei, "You don't suppose... Hiei?"

The others slowly turned to Hiei in awe.

"No way." muttered Yusuke.

Hiei sneered, "What is it? That stupid woman told me to come with her and promised an explanation. Obviously, I didn't get it. Why am I here?"

Kurama glanced back at the list before looking back at Hiei, "I'm pretty sure you're the tenth item on Sadie's list."

Hiei raised an eyebrow in irritation, "And that would be?"

A small smile appeared on everyone's face.

"Number ten: The one thing you love the most."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Awww! So sweet!**

**I love fluff! XD**

**Send me your reviews and let me know what you think!**


End file.
